Луна
|Родом из = Сеул, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певица, актриса |Годы, команда = - настоящее время (f(x)) |Агентство = SM Entertainment (2009–2019) |Рост = 162 см |Вес = 44 кг |Группа крови = А |Дебютный = Free Somebody |Последний = "Even So" }} |ЛогоАгент = SMquad.svg |РазмерЛогоАгент = 110 |Агентство = SM Entertainment |Число мемберов = 5 |ЛогоГруппы= F(x)logo.svg |Группа = F(x) |Лидер = Виктория |Псевдоним лидер = Виктория |М2 = Эмбер |Псевдоним 2 = Эмбер |М3 = Луна |Псевдоним 3 = Луна |М4 = Кристал |Псевдоним 4 = Кристал |БМ5=0 |М5 = Солли |Псевдоним 5 = Солли }} Луна (루나) - южнокорейская певица и участница женской группы f(x). Она дебютировала в качестве сольного исполнителя 31 мая 2016 года с мини-альбомом Free Somebody. 1 сентября 2019 года Луна покинула SM Entertainment после того, как истек срок ее контракта.Soompi: SM Reveals Luna's Contract Has Expired + Shares Update On Krystal In Statement About f(x)'s Future Дискография Мини-альбомы * Free Somebody (2016) Цифровые синглы * "Don't Cry for Me" (2015) * "Night Reminiscin'" (2018) * "Even So" (2019) Коллаборации * "Let's Go!" (Group of 20) (2010) * "Enjoy Today's Rock Project" ("Jump♡" вместе с Чон Хёндон) (2011) * "We Own the World" (вместе с Justin Oh и Эмбер) (2015) * "Wave" (вместе с R3hab и Эмбер) (2016) * "Heartbeat" (вместе с Эмбер) (2016) * "It's You" (вместе с Шином Ён Дже) (2016) * "Honey Bee" (вместе с Хани и Солой) (2017) * "Lower" (вместе с Эмбер) (2018) * "Free Somebody (with Everysing)" (вместе с Heda) (2018) Песни с другими артистами * SHINee - "Get Down" (2009) * Super Junior-D&E - "Ten Years" (2014) * Play the Siren - "Dream Drive" (2014) * Зико - "It Was Love" (2016) * НакДжун - "Still" (2018) Саундтреки * "Invincible Lee Pyung Kang OST Part 3" ("Hard but Easy" вместе с Кристал) (2009) * "God of Study OST Part 2" ("Spread Its Wings" вместе с Кристал и Эмбер) (2010) * "Cinderella's Sister OST" ("Calling Out" вместе с Кристал) (2010) * "Please Marry Me OST" ("Beautiful Day") (2010) * "President OST Part.2" (вместе с Йесоном) (2010) * "To the Beautiful You OST" ("It's Me" вместе с Санни) (2012) * "Cheongdamdong Alice OST Part.2" (2012) * "The Croods OST" (вместе с Кюхёном) (2013) * "High School Music On Stage! OST" ("Start of Something New" вместе с Рёуком) (2013) * "TalesWeaver Episode 3. Resonance OST Part 2" ("U+Me") (2013) * "Kill Me, Heal Me OST Part 2" (вместе с Чои) (2015) * "Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man Part.6" ("Just a Love" вместе с Эмбер) (2015) * "The Merchant - Gaekju 2015 OST Part. 1" ("Only You") (2015) * "2015 Gayo Daejun Limited Edition" ("I Will Survive" вместе с Солой, Эйли и Ынджи) (2015) * "School OZ - Hologram Musical OST" (2016) * "Bungaeman OST" ("Dream") (2016) * "Bad Thief, Good Thief OST Part.2" ("Where Are You") (2017) * "Musical Rebecca 2017" ("Another Day" вместе с Чоном Сонхва) (2017) * "The King in Love OST Part.5" ("Could You Tell Me" ) (2017) * "Should We Kiss First? OST Part.1" ("Is It Love?") (2018) Фильмография Фильмы * The Lightning Man's Secret (2015) Дорамы * Saving Mrs. Go Bong-shil (TV Chosun, 2011-2012) * Jumping Girl (веб-дорама, 2015) ТВ-шоу * Idol Star Trot Battle (MBC,2010) - участница * Youth Alkkagi (MBC, 2010) - участница * Trend E The Muzit (2010) * Let's Go! Dream Team (2010) * Star King (SBS, 2010) * Come to Play (2011) * The Show (SBS MTV, 2011) - ведущая * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2012) - участница * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (корейская версия) (Disney Channel (Корея), 2013) * Music Travel Yesterday (MBC, 2014) * Dance Battle Korea (MBC Music, 2014) - ведущая * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) - участница * Radio Star (MBC, 2015) * Global Request Show: A Song For You (KBS, 2015) - ведущая * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2015) - участница * Duet Song Festival (MBC, 2016) - участница * You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2016) * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) - особый участник дискуссии * Pan Stealer – Korean Traditional Music Strikes Back (Mnet, 2016) * Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2016) - ведущая * Hitmaker (MBC Every 1, 2017) * Strong Girls (E Channel, 2017) * The Suitcase Man (Joljam TV, 2017) * Singing Battle (KBS2, 2017) - "скрытая карта" * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2017) - участница * The Taming of the Shrew 2 (JTBC2, 2017) * Beauty's Code (Joljam TV, 2017) * Dressing Table 3 (FashionN, 2017-2018) Театр Мюзиклы * Блондинка в законе (Эль Вудс) (2010-2011) * Бар "Гадкий койот" (Вайолет Сэнфорд) (2011) * High School Musical on Stage! (Габриэлла Монтес) (2013) * School OZ Hologram Musical (Диана) (2014) * На высотах (Нина Розарио) (2015-2016) * Ребекка (Я) (2017) * Рудольф (Мария Вечера) (2017-2018) * Унесенные ветром (Скарлетт О'Хара) (2018) * Мамма Мия! (Софи) (2019) Концерты * The Fragrance of Luna (2019) Награды и номинации Галерея F(x) Luna Electric Shock promotional photo.png|''Electric Shock'' F(x) Luna Electric Shock promotional photo 2.png|''Electric Shock'' (2) F(x) Luna Electric Shock promotional photo 3.png|''Electric Shock'' (3) F(x) Luna Pink Tape promotional photo.png|''Pink Tape'' F(x) Luna Pink Tape promotional photo 2.png|''Pink Tape'' (2) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo.png|''Red Light'' F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 2.png|''Red Light'' (2) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 3.png|''Red Light'' (3) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 4.png|''Red Light'' (4) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 5.png|''Red Light'' (5) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 6.png|''Red Light'' (6) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 7.png|''Red Light'' (7) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 8.png|''Red Light'' (8) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 9.png|''Red Light'' (9) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 10.png|''Red Light'' (10) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 11.png|''Red Light'' (1) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 12.png|''Red Light'' (12) F(x) Luna Red Light promo photo 13.png|''Red Light'' (13) F(x) Luna 4 Walls promotional photo.png|''4 Walls'' F(x) Luna 4 Walls promotional photo 2.png|''4 Walls'' (2) F(x) Luna 4 Walls promotional photo 3.png|''4 Walls'' (3) F(x) Luna 4 Walls promotional photo 4.png|''4 Walls'' (4) F(x) Luna 4 Walls promotional photo 5.png|''4 Walls'' (5) F(x) Luna 4 Walls promotional photo 6.png|''4 Walls'' (6) F(x) Luna 4 Walls promotional photo 7.png|''4 Walls'' (7) F(x) 4 Walls Luna teaser.gif|''4 Walls'' (8) Luna_Free_Somebody_promotional_photo.png|''Free Somebody'' Luna Lower Promo Photo.png|"Lower" Luna Night Reminiscin promotional photo.png|"Night Reminiscin'" Luna Night Reminiscin promotional photo 2.png|"Night Reminiscin'" (2) Примечания Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Instagram * YouTube en:Luna es:Luna Категория:Певицы Категория:Айдолы Категория:F(x) Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:Уроженцы Сеула Категория:Луна